


禁忌3

by oudegezi529



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudegezi529/pseuds/oudegezi529
Kudos: 1





	禁忌3

很短小，萤白做过为前提，绿绿的管管第一次上白白，纯爱，注意避雷

"我喜欢他，如今我马上就能给他幸福了。"瓦不管给亲戚们发好了请柬，下周就是他们的婚礼。

“虽然两个人的生活不是那么容易，但我只要有他...”

领证那天，瓦不管兴奋地把老白拥到了床上，老白望着桌上的两个红色小本，心里却想着别的事情。

“今晚要做...吗？”老白问道。他不是不想和瓦不管做爱，两个人交往很久了，只是……

瓦不管脱下老白的上衣后，整个人愣在那里，盯着老白锁骨处的两个字母“LY”老白即使用粉底遮了下瑕疵，但是流萤那天刻下的痕迹实在太狠，到现在还没有消失。

“这...”老白支支吾吾，想不出什么辩解的东西，他不敢直视瓦不管的眼睛。

“LY...这是什么？伤口”

老白想了想最近看过的视频——不多加斟酌，便说道:“学网上自己纹身...失败了，还没有长好。”

自己的恋人在解释的时候没有看着自己，而是裸着身子把目光投向别处...瓦不管不敢想其他的，他不能想，光是看见这一个奇怪的痕迹他就已经沉不住气了。白不会背叛自己的...因为...

瓦不管双手抓着老白的肩膀，吻了上去，顺势把老白按了下去。虽然以前两人接过吻——这也是作为情侣关系两人做过最大胆的事情。要说以前的吻是温柔香甜的，那今夜的却的急躁难耐的。老白愿意接受瓦不管的急躁——今晚就算他发现什么了，就算他打骂自己，这也是他应得的。流萤手里捏着自己不堪的视频，他没法反抗，每次在他那里获得快感的时候，心里满满的都是愧怍 。

瓦不管不耐烦了，自己的吻一点也不成熟，只是一味的在索取着，索取他的真心。他起身，老白还躺在原处，瓦不管把着老白的腰把他的睡裤和内裤扒下。丝滑的睡裤与老白的皮肤摩擦，自己垂涎很久的老白的大腿，第一次毫无遮拦地出现在自己面前。瓦不管伸手指抵住老白的穴口，想要开始扩张，只是手机刚进去一根，抽插了几下，听了老白几声闷响，第二根就能进去了。瓦不管不敢想下去，也许只是老白那里比较松弛罢了，那种事情，他的老白，他的老白，绝不会....

第三根手指进去了，老白的后穴把瓦不管的手指包住了，吸得很紧，淫液很快就浸入了瓦不管手指的纹理中。老白配合地扭了扭身子，用双臂支起身子，调整了一下姿势，双腿打开，把自己的后穴一览无余地展现在瓦不管面前。

恋人的举动让瓦不管进入了童话一般——恋人的爱忠于自己，包容着自己，从自己刚来到这个城市，再到遇上了他，老白不在乎自己是个没什么家底的小伙。瓦不管脱掉了裤子，他的下体也期待了很久了。瓦不管撸动了几下自己的肉棒，从桌上拿来一个套套，套在了上面。肉棒抵住老白的穴口——迫不及待，瓦不管没多想就捅了进去。

“嗯!”老白明显是忍了痛了，本来要叫出来可确实咽回肚子里了。瓦不管这才意识到自己刚刚的举动多么不稳重。

“对不起....”瓦不管哑着嗓子。

“小伙子是真有活力。”老白倒吸一口气，“我没事，你继续进来？”

瓦不管轻轻顶起下胯，把自己的性器往老白的热穴里送。几番抽插，搅动情潮，忍了一会儿，老白才开始喘起来，但也觉得羞涩，用手抵着嘴巴，压着声音。细腰扭动，老白的后穴迎合着瓦不管，感受着瓦不管的一次次撞击。

瓦不管俯下身子，用舌头碰触老白的乳头，两颗红樱早在空气中变得硬了，现在被滚烫的舌头包裹着，很温暖，很舒服，但一旦舌苔在上面摩擦，确实火烧般的羞涩，老白挺着胸，上面让瓦不管好好品尝，下面也被他弄得敏感，汁水随着抽插滑下臀肉，浸湿了床单，瓦不管的舌头不再吞咬红樱，便顺着脖子一路吻上老白的眉梢。

“白，我可以加速吗？”

老白躺在床上，双手捂着自己刚被宠幸的乳头，拨弄了两下，点了点头，抬头伸手把瓦不管揽下，与他深吻。瓦不管得到了许可，下身的速度不需要缓冲，很快就加了起来，睾丸撞击着臀肉，房里响着啪啪的声音——越顶越深，一下不差，碾压着自己的前列腺，搞的老白一边舌吻一边嘴中安耐不住地发出淫色的声音，拨动瓦不管的理智弦，使吻更深——两人舌头搅在一起，把对方的每一颗牙齿都探索了一遍；使性爱更猛——一次次撞击让两人都快乐着，瓦不管的肉棒被老白夹的酥麻，老白也被操干得混了头，房间充满了性爱的气息，瓦不管不留余力，把老白的肉壁都磨得熟悉了，老白的后穴在瓦不管精心照料下，到了高潮。老白叫着，随之性器喷出精液，滴落在自己的肚皮上。情脉淡下，老白以为就此结束，其实是他被操昏了头——老白忘记了瓦不管还没爽够。

“等...停一下..管管？啊..啊啊..嗯!”精力充沛的小伙怎么说停就停，瓦不管的顶击还在继续，而高潮过后的老白的穴口更加敏感，瓦不管的插入像电击一般，老白强烈的扭动身躯，可是抵消不了这种刺激，后穴吹了，前面也是，精液和淫液喷溅着，床单肯定不能睡过今晚了。终于，瓦不管在套里射了出去。

……

事后，老白被瓦不管抱着去洗了澡，瓦不管一个人把床铺全换了。晚上两人洗好澡躺在床上，瓦不管把老白搂在怀里。

“哥哥...我真的好喜欢你...”

“我也是，管管。”老白伸手捋了捋瓦不管的发丝。

“嗯....”瓦不管抱着他思考着什么，时间久了，便睡沉了。

——end


End file.
